I was always afraid of the dark
by THE DUDE1
Summary: The story of a man released from the matrix and his fight for the freedom of mankind. please Read and Review
1. awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own "the matrix" it belongs to the Wachowski brothers,  
and im not makin a dime.  
  
"I was always afraid of the dark."  
  
It was a cold windy night in Iceland. Basically like any other night in  
Iceland. Péter Jonson (Pronounced Pyeter Yonson) A.K.A. Static, an Icelandic man with hair to his Eyes and a moderate beard, was busy trying  
to hack the Police computers to wipe his driving record clean. In mid-  
keystroke the screen went black  
  
"What your doing is illegal you know."  
  
"Huh" Static said with a confused look on his face.  
  
" Do you want to know what the Matrix is?"  
  
" Yeah, who's this?" Static finally realized he was being foolish.  
  
"We must meet."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Go to dinner. We'll meet there."  
  
"Ok." He said, not really believing what the stranger on the other end off  
the connection meant.  
  
Static had wondered what the matrix was for years now. He had found a web site on it when he was eighteen. Every time he tried to find the same site twice he found it no longer existed. Now was his chance to find the truth  
to the question that had been nagging him for years.  
  
He decided to have dinner at his favorite Pizzeria, Langbest. They had the  
best pizza in Iceland. Static sat in the back booth, waiting for the mysterious contact to arrive. The pizzeria was regularly very bright, but  
the Icelandic winter left only a few hours of Sunlight per day. After  
waiting thirty minutes, he saw a small man dressed in black walked in.  
  
" Hello Static," the man said in an Australian accent. "My name is Rook."  
  
"You were the one on my computer," Static said in curiosity "How?"  
  
"Unimportant," Rook said "what is important is that we get out of here  
soon."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
" I'm the one here to show you the truth"  
  
"Ok, good enough for me." Static hated his life. He worked as a technician for a company in Reykjavik, the capitol of Iceland. He had no social life,  
his family hated him, and he was generally despised by society.  
  
The two walked out to a black sedan that somehow seemed to blend perfectly into the dark. The car seemed peculiar to Static, but he supposed it was  
because it was bigger than most European cars.  
  
They got in the front seats, and started driving. The town Static lived in,  
Keflavik, had one mane road, which they were traveling down.  
  
"Where we going?" Static asked.  
  
"Out of town."  
  
And it was left at that.  
  
About ten minutes later they arrived at the abandoned fish factory just  
outside of town.  
  
Static and Rook walked in and immediately cringed.  
  
"Sorry about the smell," said a beautiful redhead that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "It's the only place we could find on such short notice." She  
was obviously talking to Static, as she knew Rook.  
  
"Go set up," Rook ordered the women "Ill be along shortly."  
  
"Who was that?" Static asked. She was beautiful but not his type.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. First I'd like to tell you something. You wanted to know what the matrix is? The matrix is a prison. A prison that you can see, taste, and touch, without ever realizing it. It is wool polled  
over your eyes to keep you from the truth."  
  
He pulled out a pillbox and dropped a pill in each hand, one red one blue.  
"Take the red pill and spring yourself from the prison, and learn the truth. Take the blue pill and live the lie, and believe what you want to  
believe."  
  
The way he worded his speech was like that of a leader and had Static to  
curious to want to take the blue pill. He picked up the red pill and  
swallowed it without water.  
  
"Congratulations." And that was it. Nothing else.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"This way."  
  
They walked deeper into the factory where there was one light illuminating  
a bunch of bizarre equipment, all allotted on a desk at which the women  
sat. There was also a red chair sitting there. The type of chair your  
Psychiatrist sits in. Static now felt uncomfortable.  
  
"That pill was part of our trace program designed to disrupt your  
input/output carrier signals. Kinda' like Acid. Sit there."  
  
"Ok" Static said in a sort of stumbling manner as he sat down.  
  
" Have you ever thought you hadn't woke up from a dream. And you were so  
sure that dream was real." Rook said more than asked.  
  
As he said this, Static started to see black spots in his vision, which rapidly grew bigger and bigger until he could see nothing but darkness. The  
black could almost be tasted.  
  
" Help!!!!" yelled Static.  
  
"Help me!!!!!!" Yelled Static as he started to cry. Static had always had a fear of the dark. It came from when he had been trapped in a cave when he was a child. He couldn't remember much before that but he believed it went  
farther back than that.  
  
He yelled once more before his eyes opened. All he could see was pink. He  
pushed up and felt resistance. He kept pushing until he finally broke  
through. He stood up and pulled a tube out of his mouth, after which he  
looked around. All he could see was towers and towers going up and down forever. He saw millions of pods like the one he was standing in all around him. He looked to his side and saw another pod with a well-endowed woman in  
it. He realized this was his neighbor in this bizarre world.  
  
A giant floating machine came out of nowhere and grabbed him. All he could see was himself reflected in eyes, and eyes, and eyes. It spun a cord out of the back of his head, which felt horrible. Immediately afterward he was sucked down the back of the pod. He slipped and slid for a few minutes and then fell into nowhere. He seemed to fall forever, until he realized he was  
drowning. He was grabbed and dragged into the light where he saw three  
people. "So this is heaven."  
  
"Hardly. Welcome to reality." Said rook. 


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2  
  
Static awoke, seemingly an eternity later. All he could see was light. His  
eyes felt like they were being peeled off with paint thinner.  
  
"My eyes hurt." Said Static groggily.  
  
" I know," said the beautiful redhead out of nowhere "its because you've  
never used them."  
  
"Who."  
  
"Don't worry. Just get some sleep."  
  
Another eternity later, and static opened his eyes, this time less painfully. He looked down and saw a forest of needles imbedded in his skin.  
  
"What?" Asked Static with a little more definition than his last sentence.  
  
"Just wai."  
  
Static slipped into unconsciousness before whoever could finish they're  
sentence. He dreamt for a lifetime. He dreamt that he had a family and that he was happy. Then he dreamt that he was in a pasture, and that he was lying on  
his back staring into the sun, going blind.  
  
And then he awoke. He no longer stared into the light, though. He now was in a dark room. The room was lit by only on lamp, protruding from the wall. He arose and found a pair of pants and a shirt. The room was as sparse as  
you can get, like some strange submarine.  
  
Static got up and walked toward the door. "A latch." static said feeling  
like he was in 20,000 leagues under the sea.  
  
Static opened the latch and walked out into a hallway, just as drab as the room he was in. Everything was metallic, and it all looked the same. All the colors were hard and sharp, blacks and dark blues. What a foreboding  
place this is.  
  
" Hello Captain Nemo!" Static yelled.  
  
"What?" said a feminine voice from somewhere.  
  
"Who's there?" said Static looking all around.  
  
Suddenly someone jumped down from a ladder that led into the ceiling. "Hi. I'm Kali, First mate of the Valhalla. Come on, Rook wants to see you." It  
was the redhead he had met before.  
  
"This is a ship?" Static asked not fully understanding anything.  
  
"Yeah. Come on" she said as she started to climb the ladder.  
  
Static didn't question and just followed Kali.  
  
Once they made it up the ladder Static saw even more bizarre things. He saw  
a giant column that went from floor to ceiling, and what looked like  
bizarre dentists chairs circling it.  
  
"Hey, Mother!" yelled Kali over the din of a blowtorch.  
  
"What!?" yelled an overweight asian man.  
  
"This is the newbie!" she yelled to suddenly, just after Mother set of his  
blowtorch.  
  
"You don't have to yell my dear. I am standing right here."  
  
"Up yours." Kali replied with disdain.  
  
"Static, Welcome." The voice was from Rook, as he came down a flight of  
stairs.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"When."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"More important is When. It is the year 2196."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kali. Help him into a chair."  
  
Static sat down in one of the strange dentist chairs.  
  
"This will feel weird. Don't be frightened." Kali told Static.  
  
All of a sudden it felt like an invisible needle was screeching against his skull, trying to find its way in. Then as soon as the pain began, it ended. Static opened his eyes to find himself in endless white room. The type of  
room you only see in eye drop commercials.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"This is the construct. It is our loading program. We can use it to load  
anything from simulations, to training programs. Anything we need."  
  
"We're in a computer?"  
  
"Is it so hard to believe? You were in the matrix and didn't know you were in a computer. Look at yourself. Your beard is back, the plugs on your body are gone. What you're seeing now is what we call residual self-image. It is  
the representation of your digital self. Come, sit," He pointed to two chairs and a television behind Static that he swore weren't there before.  
"This is the world you know." He picked up the remote and turned on the  
television. "Iceland as it was in the last decade of the twentieth century." In the television, Static sees the image fly over the ocean and pull in on the harbor at Keflavik, rising up to show the city from above and then pulled up to show the mountains. "This is Keflavik as it exists  
today." The screen shows the small town of Keflavik gutted and the sky darkened by infinite cloud cover. Static closed his eyes, not wanting to see his birthplace destroyed and desecrated. As soon as he opens them, he realizes he is no longer in the tranquil world of the construct, he is now sitting in the middle of what was Highway One of Iceland. "Welcome to the Desert of the Real." Static sat staring at the grotesque vision that was Keflavik, hyperventilating as he tried to digest the truth as it was fed to  
him.  
  
"All we have are bits and pieces. What we do know is that some time during the twentieth century mankind created A.I. A singular consciousness that spawned an entire race of machines. We don't know who struck first, but we do know that we destroyed the sky." They both looked up and saw the dark clouds, connected by strands of thunder. "At the time it was believed that  
they could not survive without the sun, they're most abundant energy source. Throughout history mankind has depended on machines to survive, now the tables have turned." Now Static was back in the construct watching the  
TV as it showed horrible images of tree like mechanical towers, were growing fetuses were hanging and being plucked like apples. "The machines used the bioelectricity and heat from our bodies to fuel they're species.  
Sickening isn't it?"  
  
Static was still breathing heavy, but rook didn't seem to notice. "So the  
matrix was created to keep us from waking up to the truth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me out." Static ordered much calmer than he himself would have  
expected.  
  
Static opened his eyes, let them remove the jack, and just sat in the chair for quite a while, staring at the ceiling, trying to comprehend that for the past twenty-five years, he had lived in a bubble. "I need something to  
eat."  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Replied Kali, taking him by the arm and leading him to the  
mess hall. 


	3. training

Chapter 3  
  
Once in the mess hall, Kali got Static a bowl of goop.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You Ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You understand what he told you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to grasp that my whole life was a lie," Static said,  
rubbing his non-existent beard, and finally realizing what he is doing  
"what does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It means that the matrix does not define who you are." Rook said walking  
in "Hurry, and eat. We have work to do."  
  
"Can I get some shoes first?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Kali "MOTHER! Get Static some shoes!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." Mother hollered.  
  
Static scarfed his food down and ran to find Rook. He found him in the  
cockpit, piloting the ship.  
  
"What type of ship is this?"  
  
"Hover ship."  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm trying to set down."  
  
"What type of work did you mean, earlier?"  
  
"Your training."  
  
"Kali, I want you to train Static as Mother finishes the welds, and checks  
all the systems." Said Rook as he came down from the cockpit.  
  
"Yeah, sure skip."  
  
"Oh, and Kali, Start out easy."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll be sleeping if you need me."  
  
"Static, come here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sit in the chair while I hook you up."  
  
Having the jack plugged into your brain still felt strange, like stabbing a  
finger in a hole in your head.  
  
"How's this work?"  
  
"The computer loads the programs straight into your head. You can learn to  
fire a gun, stunt drive, fight."  
  
"What's first?"  
  
"First, operations programs. You'll learn to read the matrix, and how this  
ship works, among other things."  
  
She loaded the program and sent a whirlwind of knowledge into Static's mind. It felt like the instant gratification of learning a skill and being  
able to use it whenever you please.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lets move onto something more fun, like weapons training"  
  
Six hours later, and Static was an efficient killer, trained in every  
conceivable way of fighting. He'd learned hand-to-hand combat, weapons  
training, and squad tactics.  
  
"How's he doing?" rook asked, walking up behind Kali.  
  
"He's good."  
  
"When I'm in, load the jump program."  
  
"Sure skip."  
  
Once Rook was jacked in, Kali loaded the jump program. Static and Rook,  
once standing in a tranquil paradise of white, now plummeted toward the roof of a building surrounded by several other buildings. By now Static had  
gotten used to the constructs ever changing scenery.  
  
'What's this one?"  
  
"This is our jump program. We use it to teach you to free your mind. The matrix is a computer system. It has rules, but many of these rules are like that of a computer system, some can be bent, others can be broken. You just have to believe you can bend them." And with that, he ran to the edge of  
the building and jumped clear to another one.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Static stood and thought for a second, then walked over to the edge of the building and walked of the edge. As he fell he kept his eyes open the whole time, even when he hit. The ground expanded and he sank straight in, then was sling-shotted back into the air, where he fell to the ground, causing  
him a great amount of pain.  
  
"Aghh, shit" He stood back up and looked up at the building Rook landed on.  
Suddenly everything disappeared and he and Rook rapidly started moving  
together. An instant later they where side by side, and the buildings  
reappeared.  
  
"Why did you walk off?" Rook asked.  
  
"I had to let go, I realized I wouldn't make it. So I gave up, and as I  
fell I let go of my fear and disbelief. I can't explain it."  
  
"I think I understand what you mean. Again"  
  
After about five jumps, Static was finally able to make it. He was so  
ecstatic he kept doing it.  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"Sparring."  
  
Suddenly they were in a dojo, with paper walls, and wooden pillars. Static, wearing a black kimono, got into his favorite stance (if you could call it  
that) and waited for Rook to attack him.  
  
"You won't be fighting me."  
  
"Who will I be fighting then?"  
  
"Her." And Rook pointed behind Static.  
  
Static turned around and saw Kali standing in a green kimono.  
  
"Mother get me out."  
  
And Rook disappeared.  
  
" I'll try to go easy on you." Kali said, all business.  
  
"No, go ahead and kick my ass. It's the only way I'll learn." Said Static  
with a smirk.  
  
Static ran toward her and started with a high jab. Kali ducked inhumanly fast, tripped Static, and while he was in midair, punched him across the room. Static flew through the paper walls and found himself in an identical  
dojo.  
  
"How'd you move so fast?" Asked Static.  
  
"Its another one of those rules you can bend."  
  
"Uh-hu" said Static as he ran towards Kali. With a barrage of kick and  
punches, he tried to hit Kali. He punched twice and got both his arms  
locked in hers.  
  
'C'mon, you can do better!" yelled Kali.  
  
With another barrage of kicks and punches, Static connected a few times. After he connected a punch to her stomach, he grabbed her by the middle of her Kimono, pulled her towards himself, and threw her across the room, back into the first dojo, and into a pillar, proceeding to break the pillar in  
the process.  
  
Kali got up and spat crimson blood. "Good, maybe a little to good." She  
said smiling. "You catch on quick."  
  
"Can we take a break now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After jacking out, Static tried to get up, only to have an extreme pain in  
his sternum. He tasted blood. "I thought it wasn't real?"  
  
"Your mind makes it real." Kali answered  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Its 8:00 PM. But time doesn't mean much when you live in the dark."  
  
"I need food."  
  
In the mess hall, Static met up with Mother.  
  
"Enjoy your training?" Mother said with a smile.  
  
"It was gratifying, but painful."  
  
" I can understand that. I have to watch it."  
  
"So what's your story?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't have any holes?"  
  
"I'm not from the matrix. I was born in Zion."  
  
"Zion?"  
  
"It's the last human city."  
  
"On the surface. It's a hell hole up there."  
  
"No, it's near the Earths core, where it's still warm. You'll be able to  
see it once you see the oracle."  
  
"Oracle?"  
  
"Everyone goes to her, in the matrix, I mean. She tells you your destiny."  
  
After 30 minutes of eating, Static started to felt exhausted. Even his  
spoon felt heavy.  
  
"Well it's been nice chatting with you," said Static as he reached his hand  
out to Mother "But I have to get some sleep."  
  
"Later." 


	4. the oracle

Chapter 4  
  
Two days had passed since Static's training, and he had become accustomed  
with living in the real world. The ship was now less of a cold, dark,  
depressing place now. He had learned about the Agents and the robot  
conquerors of humanity.  
  
"We're going in." Rook said nonchalantly as he entered the mess hall.  
  
"We're going in where?" Static asked Kali.  
  
"The matrix."  
  
Static started to realize that the crew of the Valhalla was intentionally  
cryptic.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Oracle."  
  
"Why is it that whenever I ask a question, you answer with 2 words?"  
  
"Don't know," Kali replied with a smirk "Come on. We got to get to the main  
deck."  
  
Once on the main deck, static saw that Rook was already plugged in.  
  
"Mother jack us in.," said Kali.  
  
"His masters voice." Mother said as he plugged her in.  
  
Once in the construct, Static saw that Rook and Kali were picking up  
various weapons from racks that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"If we're just going to see this oracle, what's with the weapons?"  
  
"We never go into the matrix unarmed." Explained Rook.  
  
'Well I guess it cant hurt to be prepared," Said Static as he picked 2  
Berettas off the rack. "I need a shoulder holster."  
  
"Mother give him a shoulder holster." Said Rook to an imaginary ceiling.  
  
Static saw that he was now wearing a shoulder holster, "Figures."  
  
"We're ready" Rook said to Mother.  
  
Suddenly Static watched a parking garage materialize around him. Rook took out his phone and snapped it open, "We're in." And then they all  
got into the black Sedan they came into the matrix with.  
  
Twenty minutes later and Static and Rook walked into a building with light  
green walls, splattered with graffiti.  
  
"This is a depressing décor." Static thought out loud.  
  
"She likes to keep a low profile."  
  
"The Oracle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So she knows everything?"  
  
"She would say she knows enough."  
  
The two of them stepped into an elevator and went up. As soon as the  
elevator got to the correct floor, they stepped out into a corridor  
infested with even more graffiti than the ground floor.  
  
"God, this place is a shit hole." Static said.  
  
"Would you think of finding an oracle in a place like this?"  
  
"No, I guess I see your point."  
  
"Remember, in the matrix, few things are as they seem."  
  
Static and Rook stood in front of the door for an inordinate amount of  
time.  
  
"You gonna go in?" Static said with a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, in a second, I wanna try something."  
  
They both stood there for about a minute, and then Rook went to open the  
door, only to be beat to it by the person on the other end.  
  
"She said you would delay." Said the black woman on the other side of the  
threshold.  
  
"Damn." Rook said with one of his rare smiles.  
  
"Come in, make yourself at home. She will be with you shortly.  
  
Rook sat on a green couch while static slouched in the seat next to him.  
"What can I expect?" Static said with a grown.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"Yeah. The last few days have been hectic. But you of course know that."  
  
"You get used to it eventually."  
  
"Static, she'll see you now."said the polite woman who opened the front  
door.  
  
Static stood up and looked at himself. He was wearing a navy blue button-up shirt with grey khakis and a black corduroy jacket. We tried to straighten  
himself out to look more presentable.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it." Rook said.  
  
Static walked into a kitchen to see a cheerful looking woman spreading  
icing on a cake.  
  
"You're the oracle?"  
  
"Yes I am. Not what you expected am I?" said the oracle, referring to her  
resemblance to any house wife.  
  
"No I expected more conjurer of fear, wrath of the almighty, but I suppose  
I should be grateful."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well now I have less reason to be afraid."  
  
"Well, that's good. Fear can affect my judgments. Cake?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'm not a fan of baked goods."  
  
"Come here, let me get a good look at you." Said the oracle as she grabbed  
his wrists and looked at his hands, then his entire body.  
  
"What is there to see?"  
  
"Your future."  
  
"And what is to come?"  
  
"You have a peculiar fate."  
  
"Well I like to think since I've been unplugged it is already been  
peculiar."  
  
"Things are gonna get a little weirder."  
  
"How so. And why is everyone so damned cryptic." Static said, raising his  
voice.  
  
"Don't get smart with me."  
  
"I'm sorry. Its just no one can ever give me a straight answer." Static  
replied with an apologetic tone.  
  
"Well here is your straight answer. You will meet, and save, an angel."  
  
"Come again." Static said, confused.  
  
"An angel. She'll explain it to you when you meet her."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Mm Hmm."  
  
"Is she hot?"  
  
"A man in your position should think of something other than romance.  
Besides, she's not your type."  
  
"I'll take your word for it."  
  
"You were thirsty right?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you."  
  
Before he could finish, she threw him a coke from behind the refrigerator  
door.  
  
"I'm an oracle, it's my job to know things. Goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Static turned and walked through the door and over to Rook.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
The two of them walked out into the hallway, and onto the elevator. Rook  
pushed for the ground floor.  
  
"That was fuckin weird." Static said rubbing his face.  
  
They reached the ground floor without another word. They got into the Sedan  
and started driving.  
  
"What next?" asked Static.  
  
"Next we go to Zion." Replied Kali behind the wheel.  
  
"What do we need there?"  
  
"Shit." Kali said as she tried to swerve from a speeding car, only to be  
back sided by the pursuing police officer.  
  
They all got out and started walking towards the police officer.  
  
"Hey, you people need to pay attention to the sirens. You could really." Said the officer as he was cut short by the bullets ripping into his chest.  
  
"Why did you shoot him?" Static yelled.  
  
"He was in the way." Replied Kali.  
  
"Ill drive, you two grab the weapons out of the trunk." Rook said to the  
others.  
  
Rook and Kali got in the front seats while Static got in the back seat.  
  
"We got cops chasing us." Static told Rook.  
  
"Well slow them down!"  
  
Without another word Static leaned out the window and started shooting at the cops with the shotgun he had found. He was able to slow down several  
cars but they just kept coming.  
  
"Kali, some help here!"  
  
Kali leaned out the passenger side window with her mp5 and started blasting at the pursuing vehicles. "Aim for the engines." She yelled between blasts.  
  
"NO SHIT!"  
  
"Where to now, Mother?" Rook asked the wily operator over the phone.  
  
"You better speed up, skipper, you got an agent on your tail. Just get back  
to the parking garage, there's an exit there."  
  
Rook hung up and yelled to his comrades "AGENT." Rook looked forward and saw that there were no cars immediately in front of him. He swerved the car  
and started driving in reverse.  
  
"What the fu-" Static said as he was nearly jerked out of the car.  
  
Rook pulled the mac11 he had hidden in his coat and started shooting at the  
cop cars through the window. He saw the agent the same time as Kali and Static, and they all simultaneously opened fire at it, shredding the hood  
and windshield into unrecognizable fragments of glass and metal. The  
ensuing explosion halted the pace of the following cars.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up on that swerve boss." Static said sarcastically as  
he pulled himself back into the car.  
  
"We gotta get to the bottom level of the parking garage," Rook said, as if  
Static's comment was below him. "Then we can get out."  
  
"Sounds good." Replied Kali.  
  
Ten minutes later, Rook was swerving around the corners of the car garage, trying to get to the hard line fast, but not so fast as to tip the car on  
an incline.  
  
"There's the phone." Yelled Rook as he swerved the car within five feet of  
the phone.  
  
Static kicked the back door out of the car as Kali and Rook ran to the  
phone.  
  
"You first Static."  
  
"No, Send Kali first."  
  
Kali grabbed the phone and disappeared.  
  
"You next." Rook told Static.  
  
Static grabbed the phone just as he saw the agent, and pushed it to Rooks  
ear.  
  
"No" Was Rook's last word before he disappeared.  
  
Static hung up the phone, and started firing his Berettas at the agent in  
an attempt to slow him down.  
  
The phone ringed beside Static, but sounded muted next to Static's  
Berettas.  
  
Static ran out of ammo, and the agent charged at him. He grabbed the phone and disappeared just as the agent punched his fist into the wall where his  
head was.  
  
"What a rush." Static said as he noticed the bruises in his side from Rook  
jack-knifing the car.  
  
"Now you see why we run from agents." Kali said.  
  
"Yeah. When are we going to Zion?"  
  
"Now." Rook answered. 


End file.
